One of the more serious hazards encountered at night by drivers of automobiles and other vehicles is the danger of hitting riders of bicycles which are not properly lighted. This is especially true for city driving where other lights tend to compete with the relatively weak lighting normally provided on bicycles.
The problem is compounded by the many bicycles in violation of the law which requires bicycles to have the use light at night. More often than not, the lighting system of equipment bicycles will be inoperative because of spent batteries.
To provide at least a minimal degree of protection, most bicycles are equipped with stationary reflectors. While the protection provided by such reflectors is only marginal, something better is sorely needed.
The effectiveness of a reflector can be increased if it can be made to return a flashing light rather than a fixed or constant light beam. Such a flashing or pulsating light effect attracts more attention than a constant light beam and is thus capable of competing more effectively with other lights and various lighted objects.